Combat Yo-Yo
|released = 12.5.0 |lethality = 65 |mobility = 9 (Weight) 85 (Current mobility) |cost = 365 |attribute = (hidden) (hidden) |attackspeed = 67 |Level required = 22 |theme = Laboratory themed |number = 226 }} The Combat Yo-Yo is a Melee weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It has a grey slip knot, which is connected to what appears to be a metal chain. The yo-yo itself has an orange, with a black/white checkerboard design on the two halves of the yo-yo, a grey axle, and spikes in between the yo-yo, The user will throw the yo-yo in front of him/her, which will damage any enemy that touches it. Strategy Tips * It has a longer reach than most melee weapons, this is useful for keeping melee users at bay. ** However, this makes it less effective when users are at very close ranges. * Due to the slow attack speed, try moving around the enemy. * The yo-yo can also go through objects, as well as multiple enemies. You can actually hit an opponent once, twice, or possibly even three times if you bounce back and forward with the yo-yo out. * Try to have the crosshair line up with the target. * Use this weapon like you would a longer-range Chainsaw Sword. * Spam this in Knife Party, you can win very easily. * This weapon has the hidden Chainsaw attribute. This makes it deal damage throughout the swing, not just at one point. * This outranges the Storm Hammer, Electrosphere and Fire Orb. Take advantage of that by leaving some space for you to utilize its range. * Try to feint around your enemy. Taunt them into approaching you, then immediately back up and swing your yo-yo. They won’t be able to get you, and you will kill them easily. * Overwhelm your enemies with speed and charge them. If you move in unpredictable patterns, you can confuse them for long enough to get a kill. * If your enemy ends up behind you in a close- ranged fight, sweep your camera around to find them quickly. This will also increase the chance that your yo-yo will hit them while it's coming back to you. * Leap over your enemy's head and swing away. This will confuse them and also force them to spin their camera around to try to find you. It will also make it easier for you to land a headshot, since you are basically on top of them. Counters * Fight fire with fire and beat them at their own game. * Attack users at long range with a sniper rifle. * If caught in a melee battle, try strafing around the user. ** A slightly more viable strategy, but also slightly more risky, is to engage at close range. If you have been caught in a melee battle and have been hit once (assuming it's a headshot) run to the player as fast as you can. ** The Yo-yo would have to travel back to the player so don't move backward or sideways because you would die if you already have gotten hit. If you engage at close range and they hit you once, run into them so the Yo-yo can't hit you when it returns to the opponent's hands. You would end up behind the opponent and then you could attack from behind. * Shotgun-based weapons such as the Dino Slayer work great against this weapon, as they can deal huge damage up close. However, be cautious if they start to strafe or try to flank you. * If you notice someone with this, a recommendation would be to not challenge them with a traditional melee weapon (such as normal swords). This is because the yo-yo can hit a player more than once. * Make a confusing pattern so as to waste the user's time. * Use the Reflector Gadget so the user will just commit hara-kiri if he tries to attack you using this weapon. * Attack the user from behind if you are stuck in a melee-only area. Better if headshots are done. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Knife Party Equipment Setups Have a weapon to deal with enemies at close range. Trivia *It is based on a Mace and a real-life yo-yo''' combined.''' *It is the first Yo-Yo related Melee weapon in the game. *If you shoot this weapon while looking at the ground, the Yo-Yo will go into the ground. *Despite having the grade of , this is the common weapon to encounter in Knife Party and Pool Party, similar explanation for the Storm Hammer. *So far, this is the most used melee weapon in the game. *This weapon has the hidden attribute Chainsaw, because it can damage enemies throughout the entire swinging animation. *In the new 14.0.0 update, this weapon received a cyclone animation when the player uses it to attack opponents. *There exists its Christmas-themed reskinned spin-off version, Whip with Cake, introduced in the 15.7.0 update. *This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Orbital Pistol, Nanobots Rifle, One Shot, Piranha and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. *In the 15.1.0 update, the Combat Yo-Yo was the only melee that still have the capability of 1 swing kill. *This weapon can attack player through walls. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Chainsaw Category:Wall Break Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van Category:Trial Weapons